emandjayfandomcom-20200214-history
Samedi Merritt
Samedi Merritt, also known as Minx, is a main character in the first generation (World On Fire), as well as a minor character in the second generation (Cities In Dust) and a recurring character in the third generation (Edge Of Tomorrow). She is 18-20 years old in First Class era, 29 years old in Days of Future Past era, 39-40 years old in the second generation, and 59 years old in the third generation. She is 5'4. She is a Class 3 mutant. She was born in 1944. Background ''' '''First Generation 'World On Fire: Part I (1962-1964)' For the first eighteen years of her life, Sam had no idea about her mutation. It showed subtle signs in her teenage years, but she didn't notice it until she accidentally used it on her twin brother, Sydney. Horrified when she believes she has killed her brother, she is approached by the X-Men. At first, Sam enjoys using her mutation either willingly or not. Sean and Alex in particular are affected by this, with Alex angrily confronting Sam and saying that he doesn't want her. Despite this, the two end up having sex in the games room after a game of Truth or Dare, and afterwards Alex confesses he wants to try dating Sam. She is unsure, but agrees. Their relationship was strained by the arrival of Rikki Nolan, a mutant who was strongly attracted to Sam. Alex was wary of him because of this. After Rikki tried to rape Sam, Alex gave her some space, which frustrated Sam because she didn't feel that there was anything wrong with her. Sam experimented with her mutation, fearing that Alex would lose control like Rikki did, but was pleased to discover that he could handle his attraction to her. Sydney Merritt and Oscar Azaria attacked the mansion, shocking Sam who had believed that her brother was dead. Oscar jeered about what Rikki had tried to do to Sam, greatly angering her. They later returned and abducted Sam, intending to use her to help with Shaw's plans. Oscar and Sam bonded during this time, and he comforted her after Emma Frost projected some of Rikki's lustful thoughts about her into her mind. Sam was later attacked by Alex's brother, Gabriel Summers, an immensely powerful young mutant harbouring hatred towards Alex for accidentally killing their brother Scott. While out clubbing, Sam and Clara were confronted by Gabriel, Remy LaBeau, and Jack and Cecily Thorne. Sam later found out that she was pregnant with Alex's child, and freaked out due to the fact that she wasn't yet twenty. Alex convinced her to keep the baby and said that he wanted to marry her, to which Sam agreed. She was devastated when Clara was killed by Gabriel, who was then driven insane by Sam's ability. Sam then visited Oscar and told him about Clara's death. She stopped him from killing Gabriel, and told him that Clara had seen that he and Cecily were going to have a baby. ' ' 'World On Fire: Part II (1973)' By 1973, Alex and Sam are married, and Sam is looking after their two children - nine-year-old Scott and six-year-old Kayla - while Alex is fighting in the Vietnam War. After Cecily Thorne is killed and Sydney Merritt is captured under Stryker's command, Oscar and Jack visit and convince Sam that they need her help. She is reluctant when they want her to seduce William Stryker, but she eventually agrees to it. Around this time, Sam is shown to have mysteriously gained Syd's mutation as well. Clara is revealed to be alive, having been in a coma for years. Gabriel, who Sam thought she had driven mad, had recovered from her attack (due to his mind being able to regenerate too) and used his healing powers to pull Clara out of her coma when Trask needed her visions of the future. However, Clara managed to escape the facility. Sam's mutation is very effective on Stryker, who immediately finds her attractive. After spending some time together, Stryker attempts to initiate sex with Sam. She rejects him and makes up a story about her husband dying in Vietnam. She later talks to Oscar, conflicted about whether she should let Stryker have what he wants if it means getting more information. Syd is killed and Sam suffers extreme pain due to their connection, also losing his mutation. Alex also deduces that she is sleeping with Stryker and is angry and feels betrayed. They fight and Alex leaves, leaving Sam in tears. Trask, suspicious of Sam and Stryker's sudden infatuation with her, does a background check that reveals the truth about her identity. Stryker is furious when he confronts Sam about her mutation. He grows violent towards her. Due to Trask's desire to keep Sam alive for experimentation purposes, Sam is imprisoned with Meridian Thorne - Oscar and Cecily's seven-year-old daughter, who Trask kidnapped to ensure that Oscar would keep in line, revealing Oscar as a double agent. 'Second Generation' 'Cities In Dust' By this time Sam is in her late thirties. 'Third Generation' 'Edge of Tomorrow' Sam is around sixty years old. 'Alternate Future' In the alternate future, Sam was killed during the early days of the Sentinel attacks. As none of her abilities were functional against the Sentinels, Sam died at the mansion when many students and teachers were attacked by Sentinels. Appearance Sam has long golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She is fairly tanned. She is slender with an hourglass figure and curves. She has a slim waist, wide eyes and high cheekbones. She is often nicknamed "Barbie" because of her looks. Personality Sam is sharp-tongued and often sarcastic. She is very fiery and tempestuous. She is known for being outspoken and quite confident in herself. Samedi is very protective about the people she cares about, willing to kill anyone who hurts them. She is loyal to her friends and very staunch about her views, not willing to change for anyone. Mutation Sam has the ability to affect pheromone levels - primarily sex and aggregation pheromones. With aggregation pheromones, she can make people angry or aggressive, and with sex pheromones she can increase someone's lust for her. However both of these abilities depend on the person. She can also create illusions, with the strength of them depending on her wellbeing. Relationships 'Family' 'Sydney Merritt (b. 1944)' In their younger years, Sydney and Sam were very close, sharing what was later found out to be an actual bond. After she accidentally attacked Sydney, their relationship dwindled. Sydney hated his sister for what she had done, especially since she had made him lose sight in one eye and there he wore a metal eyepatch. He constantly sought to torment Sam, both through her feelings for Alex and through the connection they shared. 'Scott Summers (b. 1966)' Sam is very protective of her son, and perhaps smothers him a bit. She often gives him advice and attempts to help him through his turbulent relationship with Merry. 'Kayla Summers (b. 1969)' Sam loves her daughter dearly, although she does see a lot of her twin brother Sydney in Kayla. 'Merry Thorne (b. 1968)' Sam is very sympathetic towards Merry. 'Friends' 'Clara Azaria (b. 1938)' Sam is at first wary of Clara due to her abilities and her past. The two start off with tension between them, but Sam grows more accepting of Clara over time and starts to view her as a friend and a bit of an older sister figure. Despite their initial differences, the two girls have a close relationship, with Clara often giving Sam life advice. 'Oscar Azaria (b. 1939)' At first, Oscar and Sam did not get along, however he became sympathetic towards her after finding out what Rikki tried to do to her, and seeing that she had a good conscience. Over the years, Sam started to trust Oscar, and often confided in him or sought him out for advice. 'Sean Cassidy (b. 1943)' Sean and Sam get along reasonably well and are quite good friends. He often jokingly flirts with her, but she is always ready to put him back into his place when he starts. She also loves the idea of setting him up with someone. The two have a rather teasing friendship. 'Love Interests' 'Alex Summers (b. 1943)' Originally, Sam and Alex didn't get along. However their friendship grew as they found that they actually had many things in common. Sam was very sympathetic towards Alex and how he had killed his brother, as she had been through a similar experience (although her brother was actually still alive). The two eventually form a relationship, but often fight. Despite this, Sam was deeply in love with Alex and would give anything for him. 'Jack Thorne (b. 1944)' When she believed Alex had cheated on her, Sam ended up with Jack's group. Jack had an obvious attraction to Sam, losing control with her when she used her mutation on him. The two came close to having sex, but Sam rebuffed him. 'Enemies' 'Gabriel Summers (b. 1946)' Gabriel had a misogynstic attitude towards Sam, treating her like she was dirt which she despised. He often condescendingly referred to her as a slut, and would jeer at her and humiliate her. He would often make crude jokes about her. 'Rikki Nolan (b. 1942)' Rikki became obsessed with Sam, and in reality was an agent for Shaw. He was charged with kidnapping Sam, but found himself lusting after her. Rikki attempted to rape her during his efforts to take her to Shaw. This event has often been a trigger for Sam, as it is one of the things she is most afraid of. 'William Stryker (b. 1939)' A dominant figure in Trask Industries, Stryker was seen as a threat and therefore Sam's mission was to seduce him. Sam found out quite a bit from Stryker, although she felt very guilty that she had to have sex with him in order to maintain his trust in her. Stryker was infuriated when he found out that she was a mutant, and had in fact just been using him the entire time.